glee_glinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Halloway
Quinn Halloway '''is a main character in Glee: Glins. She is a member of the glee club, Vocal Perfection, and a student at Roundview High School. '''Quinn '''is portrayed by ''Teen Wolf ''and ''House of Dust ''star Holland Roden and was created by KCisaGleek98. Biography Early Life Kaylee Munroe married her highschool sweetheart, Colin Halloway, shortly after graduating and the two moved to Chicago, forcing Kaylee to leave her lost cause of a best friend, Heidi Tate, behind. Kaylee and Colin were happy in Chicago, they were both attending college and had part time jobs, everything was going fine until a very pregnant Heidi showed up on their doorstep. Heidi begged them to adopt her daughter claiming that she wanted nothing to do with the baby and would be on her way as soon as she gave birth, after a lot of arguing Kaylee and Colin reluctantly agreed and gave Heidi a place to stay until she went into labour. A few short days later the Halloway's were moving their first child into her new home, with Heidi nowhere to be found. Quinn was raised as though Kaylee and Colin were her birth parents. Her parents never put a lot of stress on her, but growing up times were tough and they were living paycheck to paycheck so Quinn decided that she would be the perfect child by excelling in school and extracurriculars. In order to fit in, Quinn got a job at the local diner so she could afford to buy her own clothing and essentials, taking a load off her parents shoulders. Growing up she taught herself how to play piano and guitar, music was an outlet for her growing up and continues to be. Season One Humble Beginnings Personality Quinn is the epitome of the bubbly cheerleader, except she actually has a brain. Quinn's personality fluxuates from outgoing to b*tchy to sweet and shy, than back to cheerleader mode. She's typically very cheerful and kind, but she can turn into your typical head b*tch on campus when she doesn't get her way or she just doesn't like you. Depending on who you are, Quinn can brighten your day or she can totally wreck it. Quinn can be a bit immature and pouty on times, she has this whole tinkerbell essence to her. Sometimes she can be outright mean or she can turn into a real fox, she's a master at backstabbing. Quinn is a very intelligent girl, spending a lot of her home time reading, but ocassionally (oh, who am I kidding, it's more than ocassionally) she'll say something stupid without thinking and her foot goes straight to her mouth. She still has a lot of maturing to do as far as her school persona goes, as she can get very pouty, impatient and is easily irritated. She aims to please everyone, whether it's her friends and coach, or her parents. Her two-toned personality is all a cover for how she really feels, on the inside Quinn feels isolated, rejected and terrified. She feels the need to be the perfect daughter, by being well-liked, intelligent and athletic, she wants to be the person everyone expects her to be. Quinn doesn't really know who she is as a person, she knows she's a mix of everything she already is, but she's tired of the act she has to put on just to fit in. She doesn't want to be mean, she just wants to be liked. Relationships Songs Solos Nobody's Home.jpg|Nobody's Home' ''(Humble Beginnings) Solos in Group Numbers Trivia *The creator of Quinn went through several names, such as Lexus, Hayden, Juliet and Quinlyn, before settling on Quinn the night of the final casting. Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Members of Vocal Perfection